


Белль: до и после

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [8]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Белль вообще не фигурирует в истории, но без нее она вышла бы совершенно другой...





	Белль: до и после

**История первая. До**

— Я просто чувствую, наша свобода уже совсем рядом, и мы снова станем людьми. Ты мне веришь, мон шер? — сильно грассируя, шептал голос позади Когсворта.

Дворецкий поморщился. Он не меньше прочих хотел вернуть себе облик, а может, в чем-то даже сильнее. Собственное рыхловатое белое тело давно забылось, сменившись на жесткие угловатые формы часов, и Когсворт не видел больше никаких плюсов. Лишь безнадежность.

В том далеком времени без заклятия он был уважаемым всеми домочадцами дворецким, справедливо и уверенно управлял домом, оставив миссис Поттс кухню и женскую часть прислуги. У него не было друзей, но были уважение и любимая работа, а еще ключи. По ключам он скучал больше всего, и словно в насмешку над этим один из подобных застрял у него в спине. Или не совсем в спине — анатомия предметов была донельзя странной, но Когсворт старался не акцентировать на этом внимание, не желая терпеть шутки суматошного метрдотеля.

Люмьер по какой-то непонятной причине после того, как они все медленно отошли от первого шока и начали потихоньку привыкать к заклятию, отчего-то вообразил себя другом Когсворта, и с тех пор от него не было покоя нигде, даже на каминной полке. Каминная полка! У слуг совершенно пропало всякое чутье, раз рядом с ним на каминной полке оказывались даже горничные. А уж Люмьер и вовсе постоянно крутился рядом. А в той, давней, жизни у Когсворта была своя собственная комната. Маленькая, но чистая. И единственная из комнат слуг, что закрывалась на ключ.

И уж там никто никогда не дышал ему жарко в затылок и не болтал глупости. Сколько Когсворт себя помнил, а ведь он пришел работать в замок еще совсем юным.

— Ты чувствуешь? — снова бесцеремонно потряс его неугомонный Люмьер, и Когсворт не выдержал. Он повернулся и прошипел еле слышно:

— Нет. Я. Ничего. Не чувствую. Я только знаю, что ни в чем не повинный бедолага Морис сейчас сидит в темнице, да и мы заперты в шкафу.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты не сможешь открыть его, — Люмьер игриво провел левым подсвечником в опасной близости от ключа в спине, и Когсворт раздраженно отодвинулся, освобождаясь от этих несуразных объятий.

— Даже если могу, — он и впрямь злился. Чудовище, в которое превратился хозяин, наказывал всех без разбору, он и впрямь за долгие годы стал больше похож на зверя, чем на человека. Или же он был всегда таким, и форма — не просто форма? И тогда этот жалкий французишка, которого взяли на испытательный срок за три дня до заклятия — он и впрямь такой простодушный и веселый, несмотря на их долю? — Человек попал в беду из-за нас, понимаешь? Ты хоть что-то понимаешь?

— Ну-ну. — Люмьер похлопал его по спине так энергично, что усики-стрелки пару раз взлетели почти до носа. — Перестань себя казнить, мон шер.

Они не говорили об этом, но Когсворт собирался выставить нескладного француза за дверь сразу после собеседования, но... Сам он всем говорил, что предполагал сэкономить на необученном слуге и вымуштровать его самостоятельно, но Люмьер отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что дворецкий его пожалел. Не выгнал на улицу.

Хороша жалость, если она привела к заклятию того, кого и в замке оказаться было не должно! Когсворт был даже рад, что они никогда не спят. Он смог бы заснуть все равно, продолжая прокручивать варианты, благодаря которым уцелел бы хоть кто-то. Миссис Поттс и Чип. Они никуда не собирались уезжать в злополучный вечер, но сложный механизм внутри головы Когсворта уже все решил за него, заставляя вообразить, что именно он, дворецкий, потребовал, чтобы экономка не ехала с сыном в деревню, а осталась присматривать за молодыми девушками, лишь полгода назад взятыми на службу.

Шестеренки в голове едва слышно постукивали и поскрипывали, нашептывая, что если бы он хоть иногда уделял внимание воспитанию юного хозяина, всего этого могло бы и не случиться, и в такие минуты ему хотелось позвать Люмьера и заставить его развинтить себя на части, вытащить проклятые шестеренки, вытащить все, что стучит и болит под этими деревянными панельками, там, где ничего не должно болеть.

— Разве ты сам не чувствуешь? — тем временем продолжил Люмьер так бодро, словно не пытался только что неловко утешить дворецкого. — Внутри. Что-то живое. Какие-то чувства оживают!

Когсворт прислушался к себе.

Нет, все также мерно стучали и поскрипывали шестеренки, покачивался маятник в животе, свербели усы от необходимости двигаться — вот ирония судьбы — по часовой стрелке.

— Этот пленник недолго пробудет пленником, вот увидишь, — шепот Люмьера отвлекал от стука шестеренок, и только поэтому Когсворт не отодвинулся, когда навязчивый метрдотель приобнял его. — Нашему хозяину совсем скоро стукнет двадцать один, а не бывает заклятия, которому не давался бы шанс пасть.

Когсворт скривился, но сердце его предательски дрогнуло, уж больно уверенно говорил вчерашний мальчишка, и голос его был таким мягким и обволакивающим, что ему хотелось верить. Хотелось отдаться теплу его рук, интересно, они были такими же теплыми, почти горячими, когда Люмьер был человеком? Когсворт никогда не снимал перчаток, когда работал, и теперь ему больше всего не хватало тех крох воспоминаний, что бесспорно были у прочих.

Когсворт с трудом сбросил с себя напавшую так внезапно дрему и дернулся. Он и впрямь каким-то образом оказался зажат между подсвечниками Люмьера, которые едва заметно тлели, неся искорку света и тепла.

— Этот Морис... — Когсворт дернулся еще раз, пытаясь освободиться. — Он мужчина, притом старый и толстый. Вряд ли он поможет нашему принцу.

— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о любви, — совсем рядом выдохнул Люмьер, и Когсворт почувствовал, как разгорается жар так близко к его деревянному телу, что он успевал разве что испугаться. — Любовь, нежность, ласка, страсть... Она не знает возраста и пола.

— Конечно, — Когсворт ухмыльнулся, отчего его усы снова взлетели вверх. Против своей воли он представил Мориса рядом с их хозяином. Как в образе чудовища, так и в своем человеческом обличье принц смотрелся куда выигрышнее несуразного старика. Он усмехнулся и тут же зашипел — на плечо упала горячая капля воска.

— О! — Люмьер картинно сложил губы буквой «О», но не большой удивленной, а маленькой, словно собирался поцеловать. Какие только глупости не полезут в голову, когда до окончательного закрепления заклятья остались считанные месяцы, а первым и единственным их гостем был толстый седой Морис. — Дезоли, мон шер. Я не хотел.

Судя по его глазам — и когда он успел придвинуться так близко? — еще как хотел. Но снова вырываться Когсворт не стал. Он пытался почувствовать хоть что-то. Хотя бы лучик надежды, которой просто фонтанировал Люмьер. Внутри было пусто. Лишь шестеренки и маятник.

— Ты слишком зажат своими правилами, — осмелевший от безнаказанности Люмьер окончательно прижал его к внутренней стенке шкафа и провел подсвечником по боку, оставляя мутный бледный след воска. — Стоит немного отступить от них — и ты увидишь, что у нас есть шанс.

Когсворт открыл было рот, чтобы съязвить на тему, кого «нас» имеет в виду Люмьер — всех, кто находился под заклятием, или же их двоих, затерявшихся на самой верхней полке закрытого шкафа, на две или три выше всех прочих. И не смог.

— Очень давно хотелось, — бормотал Люмьер словно безумец, не уточняя, в чем именно он так нуждался, и Когсворт снова дернулся, почувствовав его горячие руки-подсвечники на передней дверце.

— Не трогай, — дрожащим голосом пробормотал он, радуясь тому, что темно и никто не увидит, как он смущенно багровеет и трясется. Хотя нет же, он часы и вряд ли цвет его циферблата изменится от того, что проворный подсвечник проник внутрь, туда, куда даже сам дворецкий лазил редко, да и то — лишь чтобы убедиться в том, что все работает... как часы. — Ты запачкаешь меня воском.

— _Закапаю_ воском, — голос Люмьера и сам тек словно горячий воск, заставляя маятник внутри Когсворта качаться чуть быстрее. От этого шестеренки заскрипели совсем иначе, а пружинки свернулись так туго, что дворецкому стало даже больно и отчего-то немного приятно.

— Что ты... — начал Когсворт и тут почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к маятнику, который от такого наглого вмешательства в его работу дернулся и задвигался резче под теплым воском, словно тот не останавливал, а напротив, будто подгонял его. Поэтому произнести сурово всю фразу не получилось, и окончание затерялось в выдохе. — ...Творишь!

— Напоминаю тебе о жизни. Той, которая у нас была, — шепнул Люмьер. Его глаза были совсем близко, даже ближе чем раньше — Когсворт видел в зрачках отражение своего испуганного, поблескивающего в свете свечей циферблата. А шепот Люмьера он не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал прямо на своих губах.

— У меня не было. — Когсворт по привычке сопротивлялся до последнего. Он всегда действовал по правилам, но не мог объяснить это сейчас. Он мог лишь попытаться оттолкнуть — и почувствовать, как изгиб медной руки проваливается в вязкий теплый воск. Такая же вязкая тюрьма наконец остановила его маятник, который теперь лишь вибрировал, не в силах двинуться по привычной амплитуде. И вслед за маятником начинал вздрагивать весь его корпус, каждая шестеренка едва заметно поскрипывала, пытаясь сдвинуться. Но в голове уже было глухо, в отличие от корпуса, который словно пел в такт вибрациям, рождавшимся в его глубине.

Дворецкий ждал, что Люмьер что-то скажет. У картавого француза вечно находились поговорки и присказки по любому случаю. Что здесь подошло бы — цокающее «прискорбно» или «и это пройдет»? Нахальное «это мы исправим» или самое противное — жалостливое «как же так»?..

Но вместо этого Люмьер просто прижался к нему всем телом, проникая одним подсвечником еще глубже в корпус, туда, где даже сам Когсворт старался не возиться. Разве что нанести пару капель машинного масла. Сейчас им и запахло — разогретым, чуть горьковатым, застарелым маслом, и от неожиданности Когсворт всхлипнул, подаваясь вперед, прямо в вязкий воск, который неожиданно дальше становился твердым и скользким.

Второй подсвечник Люмьера тем временем нырнул за спину, легко находя ключ и облепляя его воском. Когсворт, шестеренки которого уже только мелко дрожали, задергался и неожиданно тонко попросил:

— Нет-нет. Не трогай. Отпусти.

— Больно? — уточнил Люмьер, не отпуская проклятый ключ, который заставлял все пружинки сжиматься, а лишь плотнее обнимая его подсвечником и так застывая.

— Нет, — признался Когсворт, но, прежде чем он смог продолжить объяснять, Люмьер повернул ключ. — А-а-ах!

Вскрик был таким громким, что от неожиданности у Люмьера вспыхнул фитиль. Впрочем, Когсворт был уверен, что сам он полыхает не меньше.

— А ты громкий, — шепнул Люмьер, сжимая ключ и не делая попыток снова его сдвинуть. И это сладкое и болезненное ожидание поворота ключа изводило даже сильнее, чем сам поворот. Когсворт чувствовал, что ему все тяжелее держать себя в руках. Весь его корпус ходил ходуном в крепких объятиях Люмьера, внутри все вязко текло, воск перемешивался с машинным маслом, а ключ предательски толкался в подсвечник. — Хочу услышать еще.

— Нет, — не своим голосом пискнул дворецкий, но вероломный Люмьер резко повернул ключ на один оборот, второй... — Да-да-да, боже, да! — зазвенел Когсворт, поддаваясь непривычному ощущению.

Дрожащие ножки больше не держали его, и он повалился на груду каких-то мягких и скользких рулонов ткани, еще глубже вдавливая в себя оказавшийся снизу подсвечник, застрявший в маятнике.

Дальше он все помнил смутно. Оказавшийся сверху Люмьер почти не двигал подсвечником снизу, за что Когсворт был ему благодарен, но зато он всем весом навалился на корпус, притираясь к нему своими металлическими частями и едва не вызывая искры. А потом он снова повернул ключ и потерся об едва заметно выступающий стерженек, который дрогнул и двинулся.

Когсворт вцепился зубами в скользкую ткань, в которую он уткнулся лицом, но это не помогло. Бом! — оглушительно содрогался он. Бом! — едва ли он и впрямь слышал вскрик-стон Люмьера. Бом-бом! — и он затих, чувствуя, как в голове стало пусто и спокойно, будто он спит. Спит и не видит кошмарных снов.

Неловко опираясь на подсвечник, поднялся Люмьер и очень аккуратно отпустил маятник, одним легким ударом-касанием запуская его, после чего подсвечник мягко выскользнул наружу. Маятник снова двигался в такт, шестеренки крутились, внутри тикало и поскрипывало, но Когсворт продолжал лежать на полке, уткнувшись в ткань. Длинные полосы, шириной чуть уже Люмьера — они едва ли годились в качестве ложа и уж тем паче не могли стать убежищем.

Очередное прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть всем корпусом, но это Люмьер всего лишь протянул ему подсвечник, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Кхм, — Когсворт поплотнее запахнул дверцу, с легким чувством сожаления и досады ощущая, что от присутствия воска внутри придется избавляться еще долго. — Не думаю, что наш хозяин и Морис  могут дойти до подобного уровня... сумасшествия. И это если не упоминать, что я не до конца убежден в том, будто речь в заклятье шла не обязательно о девушке. Я же был рядом, когда принц открыл дверь, и старуха ясно сказала...

— При чем здесь Морис? — непонимающе качнул головой Люмьер, и огонек над его головой, казалось, загорелся вопросительным знаком. — Я говорю про его дочь. Ты не слышал разве, он бормотал о своей ненаглядной милой Белль. Он вдовец, это ты ведь хотя бы понял, верно? А такой чудак недолго прожил бы после смерти жены, не будь его дочка умницей. Что до красоты — я думаю, в случае чего заклятию хватит и имени, а уж нашему хозяину и вовсе не стоит привередничать.

— Это точно, — согласился Когсворт, и усы его воинственно встопорщились. — Завел моду — чуть что, нас по шкафам запирать. А еще он линять начал, представляешь?

— Не может быть, — хихикнул Люмьер, который о трех волосках, выпавших из сиятельного хвоста в прошлый четверг, знал от Фифи. Но этот разговор не дал стене отчуждения вырасти между ними, и потому они оба были готовы хоть ночь напролет обсуждать Мориса или своего принца, только бы не вспоминать о том, что Когсворт не мог объяснить, а Люмьер не знал, зачем объяснять.

А потом и впрямь появилась Белль. Она была не только умна, но и красива, добра и заботлива. Жизнь замка наконец-то сдвинулась с мертвой точки.

**История вторая. После**

Наверное, все дело было в неожиданности. Когда случилось то, что не было задумано. Что и говорить, Когсворт даже в страшном сне не мог запланировать такую битву с жителями маленького городка, на которую все слуги замка вышли как один. Он словно бежал, бежал так быстро, что даже не понял, когда несуразные, но довольно устойчивые ножки стали ногами, усы опустились ниже, украшая толстощекое и почти забытое его собственное лицо, а тело оказалось облачено в старомодный камзол, а не деревянный часовой корпус.

Да и вряд ли кто-то понял. Они так привыкли бояться надежды и за своего неловкого в любви и близости хозяина, что когда все кончилось, страх по привычке все еще холодил их головы. Кроме разве самых молодых. А дворецкий Когсворт не мог просто взять и перестроиться. Перестать слабо надеяться и беспрестанно бояться. Снова стать тем, кого он уже успел позабыть. Ему требовалось подумать.

Может, это было простым совпадением, а может, причина крылась в привычке, но Когсворт не заперся в своей комнатке, напрочь забыв о своих преимуществах перед прочими слугами, а скрылся здесь. Когда они все были предметами, в этом помещении была кухня, а в шкафу их иной раз запирал разозлившийся принц. Но на деле это была кладовая, и ей снова предстояла стать ею. Настоящая кухня была больше и шире, а тут на стенах когда-то висели окорока, колбасы, стояли бочонки с соленьями, шкаф был забит крупами, пряностями и мукой.

После заклятья в доме нужно было кормить только Чудовище, и сейчас дворецкий замер, оглядывая пустую полутемную комнату, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько обозов с провиантом потребуется заказать и складировать в подземных кладовых, здесь оставляя только требуемое на первое время. Эти мысли наконец увлекли его достаточно, чтобы он позволил себе расслабиться, чувствуя как медленно опускаются плечи, разжимаются плотно сжатые в кулак пальцы.

Они победили, и теперь все будет как раньше. Кроме Белль. Будущая супруга их хозяина дала понять, что не против оставить все как есть, и домом по-прежнему будет заправлять Когсворт, оставляя женскую половину на миссис Поттс. Дел впереди было так много, что дворецкий даже не знал, за что взяться в первую очередь.

Где-то наверху гремели звуки праздника, но он не собирался оставлять свое убежище. Вместо этого он открыл шкаф и рассеянно оглядел пустые полки. На одной, второй сверху, его привлекло какое-то яркое пятно. Он привстал на цыпочки и уцепился двумя пальцами за торчащий лоскуток. Чего он не ожидал, так это вороха лент, которые вывалились из шкафа ему на голову, стоило потянуть кончик одной из них.

Когсворт рассерженно фыркнул, пытаясь выпутаться и сообразить, почему он не видел эти ленты раньше. Вряд ли их сюда принесли сегодня.

Он поднял весь ворох, пытаясь скомкать ленты поплотнее и машинально отмечая гладкий прохладный шелк под пальцами. Его плечи непроизвольно вздрогнули, когда он сообразил, где и когда ощущал нечто похожее. Да, тогда каждая лента казалось широким обрезом ткани, но именно они были безмолвными свидетелями того, что не имело права даже остаться в памяти. Помутнение рассудка, лихорадка должны бесследно проходить после излечения, разве не так?

Словно в ответ его суматошно скачущим мыслям тихо стукнула дверь. Дворецкий вздрогнул, но не обернулся. Почему-то ему не хотелось видеть того, кто один мог найти его здесь. Пожалуй, случись так, что это был бы кто-то другой, Когсворт оказался бы страшно разочарован.

— Я знал, что застану тебя здесь, мон шер, — шепнул на ухо такой знакомый и надоедливый голос. Голос, который долгие недели и месяцы заставлял дрожать от раздражения, ожидания, надежды и разочарования. Столько непривычных чувств, разных, ярких и даже душных — и все их вызывал один человек. Это было несправедливо.

— Я кому-то понадобился там наверху? — Когсворт наконец повернулся и шагнул к двери. Ни одна мышца не дрогнет на его лице, он сильнее этого. Сейчас он возьмет себя в руки, а потом и все поместье и... некогда будет думать о другом.

— Понадобился, — худощавый Люмьер с легкой улыбкой на губах преградил ему дорогу, положив руку на косяк. — Но не наверху. Здесь. Мне.

— С чего это вдруг, — фыркнул Когсворт. Хотелось пренебрежительно, а вышло жалко и обиженно.

Он это сразу понял, когда Люмьер стиснул его в объятиях. Он дернулся было, но тут же замер. Человеческое тепло было таким искушением, которому нельзя было не поддаться. Может, и напрасно он избежал всех этих жарких объятий сразу после битвы. Может, теперь его колени не подгибались бы, и его не била бы крупная дрожь лишь от того, что лицом он утыкался в жилетку Люмьера, пропахшую тонким запахом сухих трав, дыма и пота.

— Ты пах иначе, — сам не сразу соображая, что говорит, задумчиво проронил он и тут же со всей силы стиснул челюсти, словно так мог вернуть слова обратно.

Но Люмьер его не засмеял.

— Сейчас все иначе, — щекотно и тепло шепнул он на ухо Когсворту и запустил руку ему в волосы. И пусть тугая простая заколка держалась крепко, не позволяя распустить хвост, дворецкий все равно вздрогнул, ощутив пальцы в волосах, вздрагивая от щекотки, когда подушечки пальцев ласкали кожу в им одним известных местечках. — Будет лучше.

— О чем ты? — Когсворт панически оглянулся, почувствовав прикосновение шершавой дверцы. Он отступал шаг за шагом, так и не вырвавшись из объятий Люмьера, пока буквально не уперся в стену. Он почувствовал, как горят уши, щеки и шея и с досадой подумал, что они наверняка запунцовели так, что глазам больно.

— О нас, — теперь Люмьер наклонился чуть ниже, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне — ну и вымахал этот вчерашний мальчишка! Он продолжал шептать, но теперь его слова щекотали губы, теплом раздражали кожу, поднимая жар снизу живота. Когсворт не сразу сообразил, что происходит, пока Люмьер не шагнул еще ближе и не скользнул согнутой ногой между его коленей.

Когсворт шумно сглотнул, ощутив, как ему в бедро уперлась внушительная выпуклость в брюках Люмьера. Его собственный член заинтересованно дернулся, но Когсворт еще сопротивлялся.

— Что там у тебя, связка свечей? — пытаясь придать своему голосу уверенность, просипел он.

— Нет, — Люмьер наклонился к его уху и шепнул совсем тихо: — Они у меня во внутреннем кармане жилета.

Когсворт так поразился ответу, что никак не среагировал, когда после этих слов Люмьер игриво лизнул мочку. Уху стало горячо, а потом сразу холодно и мокро. Люмьер незамедлительно воспользовался его замешательством, сильнее притираясь к его бедру пахом и отнимая ленты, которые Когсворт все еще машинально не выпускал из рук.

— Очень удачно, — деловито произнес он, ловко распутывая ленты. — Мы ведь оба знаем, какой ты... громкий.

В голове Когсворта зашумело, он только сейчас окончательно понял, что ему это не снится и Люмьер не собирается никуда уходить, а собирается... вот что он собирается, дворецкий понять никак не мог. По крайней мере, он не мог сообразить, зачем тот аккуратно и плотно опутывал его предплечья лентами, плотно связывая их за спиной.

Когсворт с трудом удержал разочарованный вздох, когда нога метрдотеля неожиданно прекратила ласково массировать его промежность и Люмьер вдруг отодвинулся. Затуманенным от желания — и когда только он успел дойти до такого состояния, — взглядом Когсворт проследил за тем, как Люмьер идет к двери и плотно обматывает щеколду лентой так, чтобы дверь нельзя было открыть снаружи.

А потом... да... Когсворт попытался не сползти по дверце шкафа на пол — потом Люмьер возвратился к нему, и его сумасшедший отчаянный взгляд обещал так много, что Когсворту стало страшно и жарко одновременно. Его брюки уже не скрывали возбуждения, и он жалобно застонал, в самом деле жалея о том времени, когда был часами и мог хотя бы попытаться скрыть свой жалкий вид.

— Все хорошо, — Люмьер присел рядом, почти упираясь лицом в его ставшие колом брюки, и прошептал. — Скоро будет все хорошо.

Когсворт почти поверил ему, рефлекторно двигая бедрами так, что скрытая тканью головка утыкалась тому то в подбородок, то в губы, но вместо того, чтобы помочь, вероломный Люмьер завел руку ему за спину и потянул за ленты, одновременно сам поднимаясь на ноги. Почти вывернутые руки доставляли боль и еще большее острое и мучительное удовольствие.

— Что ты хочешь, — застонал Когсворт, приподнимаясь на носках вслед за лентами.

— Тебя, — этот ответ был таким банальным, таким лживым и бессмысленным, или же хотел казаться таковым, что Когсворт заворочался в своих путах, надеясь получить свободу и покинуть своего искусителя, который так легко играл его чувствами.

Но Люмьер прижался к нему всем телом и вжался в его рот губами, словно собираясь поглотить любой возмущенный возглас. Так казалось дворецкому, пока теплый юркий язык не скользнул в его рот, разом отбивая все желание анализировать. За его спиной суетились руки Люмьера, что-то подтягивая и еще больше путая, но Когсворт не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на них, выгибаясь всем телом, чтобы потереться о любовника, терзающего его рот яростным поцелуем.

Язык Когсворта попал в плен тотчас, как попытался несмело двинуться навстречу захватчику. Люмьер увлеченно посасывал его язык, покусывая нежную плоть и позволяя выскользнуть из своего рта лишь затем, чтобы можно было всосать его обратно. Когсворт нечленораздельно мычал, чувствуя, как растет возбуждение, словно тот ласкал не язык, а член.

Он не заметил, как руки Люмьера покинули его предплечья и оказались рядом с лицом, а следующим движением Люмьер заменил свой жадный горячий рот холодной скользкой лентой, натягивая его между губами Когсворта и туго завязывая сзади. Язык, ударившись о нежданную преграду, толкнулся в нее раз, другой, заставляя ткань промокнуть насквозь.

— Тш-ш, — успокаивающе шепнул Люмьер, легко касаясь закрытыми губами его приоткрытого из-за ленты рта. — Не торопись. Мы же только начали.

Но Когсворт не мог понять, о чем ему шепчет обольститель, пока пальцы того не коснулись пуговиц. Он снова дернулся, на этот раз яростнее. Свое тело, рыхлое, пусть не обрюзгшее, но и не изящное стройное, он не любил. Не любил и прятал свою сливочно-белую, слишком нежную кожу. Лицо его легко краснело и оттого не производило такого впечатления, как руки, ноги или живот, которые он многие годы успешно прятал несколькими слоями одежды. Он мог обманываться с помощью Люмьера — зачем лгать себе, он хотел обмануться, — но некоторые вещи были выше него.

— Тш-ш, — повторил Люмьер, снова прижимая его ногой к стене. Когсворт уже ощутил, что его руки не только связаны между собой, но и зацеплены за какую-то ручку на дверце, и, если он не собирался бесславно погибнуть, обрушив им обоим на головы громоздкий шкаф, то должен вести себя спокойнее.

Сюртук, жилетка, тонкая полупрозрачная рубашка были по очереди расстегнуты. Когсворт прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как краска заливает его лицо. Атласный бандаж, позволяющий ему казаться плотнее и немного солиднее, чем он есть, высунулся из-под рубашки.

Люмьер все еще не смеялся. Он лишь провел пальцем по гладкой плотной ткани и поднялся по ней выше, к ребрам, груди.

— Какая у тебя нежная кожа, — шепнул он, наклоняясь к соску, и добавил, прежде чем коснуться его губами. — Словно светится изнутри.

Когсворт знал несколько вариантов, как описать свою кожу — как бледное рыбье брюхо, как незрелый сыр...  Так ее описывали впервые. Он настолько поразился, что Люмьер застал его врасплох. Снова.

Его губы смаковали и обсасывали сосок с таким вкусом, что Когсворт против своей воли вспомнил, как горничные летом лакомились вишнями в саду. Они так же осторожно брали губами каждую ягодку, терзали ее губами, отчего брызжущий сок красил их губы, делая ярче. Его соски, сначала один, но потом Люмьер уделил внимание и второму, сейчас тоже напоминали ягоды, потемневшие и поблескивающие от слюны.

Ткань ленты не так уж сильно мешала, но Когсворт сдерживался как мог, позволяя себе лишь мычать, когда Люмьер почти избавил его от верхней одежды, которая вся повисла на связанных предплечьях. Губы Люмьера наконец оставили соски, но Когсворт не успел облегченно выдохнуть, как язык любовника мягко прошелся по его груди, спускаясь к животу, крючки на котором уже были расстегнуты. Если дворецкий еще сомневался в искренности описания его кожи Люмьером, он должен был признать, что иначе как вожделением и желанием такой пыл вызван быть не мог.

Член Когсворта уже некоторое время требовательно упирался в подбородок Люмьеру, который увлеченно продолжал бродить языком по его животу, то ли не замечая этого, то ли дразня.

Этого давно перестало хватать, и дворецкий сам не знал, чего хочет больше — чтобы Люмьер перестал его дразнить и отпустил, или чтобы вместо последнего сделал уже что-то _настоящее_. Когсворт смутно представлял, что входит в это понятие, но и ждать уже тоже больше не мог. Он жалобно заскулил, пытаясь чуть приподнять бедра и подтолкнуть Люмьера ну хоть к чему-то.

— Мне сложно будет сосредоточить твое внимание на себе, если для тебя все кончится слишком быстро, — немного печально произнес Люмьер, который уже опустился на колени и с нескрываемой симпатией разглядывал натянувший ткань член напротив своего лица. — Хотя постой...

Когсворт чуть было не взвыл, что он уже стоит, но от этого его уберегла лента, от которой потом наверняка останутся болезненные следы в уголках рта... Впрочем, оно того стоило.

Люмьер чуть отодвинулся от вертящегося от болезненного уже возбуждения дворецкого и достал из кармана жилета связку свечей. Одну за другой он зажег их все и закрепил на стоящих на нижних полках подставках и блюдцах. Одну свечу он взял в руку и поднес к Когсворту, отчего тот побледнел и как мог втянул живот. В одном Люмьер был прав — возбуждение несколько спало.

— Не бойся, мон шер, — краешком губ усмехнулся тот, медленно качая свечу под углом над своей ладонью. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Когсворт даже не дернулся, лишь втянул живот еще сильнее, так, что частично расстегнутый бандаж теперь болтался на нем мешком. И в то же время возбуждение начало возвращаться. Он вспомнил, как горячо им было в тот, прошлый раз — и этот жар затопил его пах, заставляя желать большего.

Крупные, прозрачные от жара капли воска одна за другой соскальзывали прямо в раскрытую ладонь Люмьера. Тот чуть морщился, но терпел. Наконец он отставил свечу и провел по помутневшей, но все еще горячей лужице воска, забирая часть его в щепоть.

— Не бойся, мон шер, — шепотом повторил Люмьер и снизу вверх уставился в глаза Когсворту, медленно и ласково проводя рукой по его коже, будто втирая обжигающую мазь. Когсворт вздрогнул всем телом, даже руки заныли, но потом задышал носом и едва заметно кивнул. Может, это просто дернулся подбородок, но горячо уже не было, было тепло рук Люмьера, заглаживающих пострадавший участок. — Сейчас будет чуть больнее.

Голова снова дернулась. Согласился он или просто принял к сведению — это будет на их совести, но после того, как Когсворт увидел Люмьера, капающего горячий воск со свечи, он уже не мог просто остановиться.

— Это не пчелиный воск, — продолжил негромко словно сам с собой беседовать Люмьер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Он горячее, но я не хочу обжечь твою нежную кожу.

Он снова капнул со свечи сначала на свою ладонь, а затем с высоты фута — на плечо Когсворту, туда, где кожа была грубее. Несмотря на то, что капля успела немного остыть, резкая короткая боль пронзила дворецкого, заставляя выгнуться дугой. Не ожидавший толчка Люмьер позволил еще паре обжигающих капель упасть на обнаженную кожу Когсворта, но он тотчас отставил свечу и размазал воск, принимаясь дуть на розовые пятнышки, оставленные им. Боль, сменяемая холодом, а затем ласками нежного влажного языка заставили Когсворта задыхаться от возбуждения. Ему осталось лишь извернуться так, чтобы потереться о бедро Люмьера, чтобы кончить.

Оргазм принес облегчение и мучение одновременно. Каждое прикосновение теперь ощущалось, словно его кожу пронзали крошечными иголочками, а язык вызывал щекотку. Скоро стало не только липко, но и холодно, и Когсворт снова захотел освободиться. Люмьер, однако, ничуть не выглядел расстроенным.

— Стоит избавиться от этого, — он стянул с дворецкого брюки вместе с влажным бельем и бандажом. С серьезным лицом он вытащил из кармана сюртука Когсворта платок и под протестующее мычание принялся тщательно вытирать поникший член того. Не сразу Когсворт сообразил, что это давно перестало быть просто очищением и превратилось в нежное поглаживание через тонкую ткань платка. А когда он это понял, было уже поздно, и его член, не скрытый более брюками или бельем, поднялся достаточно, чтобы указывать на вновь опустившегося на колени Люмьера.

— Не могу противиться столь настойчивому предложению, — усмехнулся метрдотель и — Когсворт снова зажмурился — накрыл губами оголенную головку. Он мог только мычать с закрытыми глазами, и даже вновь горячие от расплавленного воска кончики пальцев Люмьера лишь усиливали его ощущения. Пальцы — Люмьер, судя по шороху, то и дело обводил ими расплавленную верхушку свечи, касались его груди, живота, потом нежной кожи внутренней стороны бедер. К этому моменту жаркий рот Люмьера завладел еще парой дюймов члена Когсворта, и поэтому тот лишь шире расставил ноги, позволяя обжигающе горячим подушечкам пальцев рисовать там невидимые узоры до тех пор, пока воск на них не застывал, отчего легкие ласки становились почти невесомыми. Гладкие, твердые, восковые прикосновения заставляли желать большего, и Когсворт чуть не всхлипнул от облегчения, когда остывшие пальцы протиснулись между его ягодиц, принимаясь массировать нежную кожу около входа.

Люмьер больше не брал горячий воск, и Когсворт открыл глаза, чтобы понять, почему. Толстая свеча заметно укоротилась, а ее верхушка была вся сглажена пальцами, потухший фитиль терялся где-то внутри этой округлой вершины. Когсворт охнул сквозь измочаленную ленту и отвлекся от свечи на Люмьера, который с усилием провел языком по чувствительной уздечке и одновременно ввел палец в расслабленное мягкими круговыми движениями отверстие.

Впрочем, неприятное ощущение длилось лишь мгновение, а затем он сам начал двигать бедрами, насаживаясь одновременно на рот и пальцы Люмьера. Пальцы — и он от острого поглощающего удовольствия даже не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, сколько их именно. Пальцы скользили внутри него, сам он членом толкался в рот Люмьера, едва различая его силуэт в тумане возбуждения и неверном свете дрожащих огоньков горящих свечей.

Он уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, когда резко выскользнувшие из него пальцы заставили со свистом выдохнуть воздух. Неожиданно для себя он почувствовал потерю, но не успел даже возмущенно промычать, когда ощутил, как в него толкается что-то прохладное и твердое. Это что-то быстро теплело и ощущалось вскоре даже приятнее пальцев, и дворецкий сообразил — свеча. Люмьер. Их первый раз, когда у того были руки-свечи... Этого было слишком много.

Он застонал в голос, мелко содрогаясь от приближающегося оргазма, двигая бедрами так, что свеча все глубже скользила внутри его тела. Он чувствовал так много, что не чувствовал ничего. Ни того, как любовник выпустил его член изо рта, поднимаясь на ноги и не переставая двигать свечой, освободил себя от мешающих брюк, прижимая свой возбужденный член к его и резко сжимая их вместе, ни того, как Люмьер принялся ожесточенно вылизывать его приоткрытый в стоне рот, водя ладонью по прижатым друг к другу стволам.

Когсворту казалось, что это не его член пульсирует в чужой руке, выплескиваясь на живот, а он сам весь горел и пульсировал, словно натянутая струна, вибрировал и _звучал_ в чужих руках.

А потом все разом кончилось, и он обмяк, обвис на лентах, тяжело дыша и неожиданно чувствуя, как сильно озяб. И теплые мягкие руки от этого казались по-прежнему горячими, но Когсворт больше не вздрагивал от их прикосновений, лишь устало съехал на пол, когда Люмьер ослабил путы и стянул узел с крючка. Он почувствовал болезненные иголочки под кожей, когда любовник осторожно и методично принялся разминать каждый дюйм его рук, но лишь тяжело вздыхал, прикрыв глаза и прислонившись к неудобным полкам затылком. Его завитые волосы от пота повлажнели и повисли сосульками, ягодицы мерзли на полу, а в левую еще неприятно упиралась неизвестно когда вынутая Люмьером свеча.

Когсворт не хотел разбираться с этим, он чувствовал дежа вю и хотел лишь, чтобы Люмьер наконец оставил его. Шутить о линяющем хозяине, который к тому же, наконец, стал человеком и уж точно не линял, не хотелось. А придумать что-то другое он не мог, да и боялся, что лишь откроет рот — и из нее выпрыгнет какая-то глупость вроде того, что он, Когсворт, достоин только кладовки.

Последней Люмьер стянул измочаленную ленту с его лица и ласково погладил пальцами болезненные уголки губ.

— Пойдем, мон шер, — ласково шепнул он, касаясь мягкими губами его щеки.

— Куда? — Когсворта это не интересовало, он спросил на одном упрямстве.

— Я думаю, к тебе, — Люмьер запустил руку в его запутанные волосы и притянул к себе, прижимаясь лбом к виску. — У тебя дверь закрывается на ключ.


End file.
